Generally, a feature quantity extracted from a biometric image taken by an imaging device is used for an authentication, in a biometric authentication device identifying an individual or performing a matching with use of biometric information that is information unique to each person. However, a posture or a distance is not always identical between a biometric image taken during a registration process and a biometric image taken during an authentication process. And so, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-010346 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a technology for correcting an image.
An imaging device used for a biometric authentication device is mainly categorized into a global shutter type imaging device and a rolling shutter type imaging device. The rolling shutter type imaging device is different from a global shutter type imaging device that takes an image of whole of an image area at a time, and takes images of each line structuring an image area in order and generates a single image when imaging of all lines are finished. The rolling shutter type imaging device is cheaper than the global shutter type imaging device and can be downsized easily. Therefore, it is expected that the rolling shutter type imaging device is mounted on a small sized biometric authentication device.